La luz de su corazón
by Nainik
Summary: Los días en Sabertooth pasan y para Rogue ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Sting va siendo cada vez más y más difícil. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando ocurre lo impensable? ¿cuando sus corazones son puestos al límite? ¿que ocurrirá cuando su luz le es arrebatada?
1. Chapter 1

Sabertooth estaba especialmente ruidoso aquellamañana.

No es que normalmente fuera silencioso, para nada, de hecho muchos de los ciudadanos que vivían junto al gremio habían presentado más de una queja por el jaleo que los tigres acostumbraban a montar hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Hoy celebraban haber acabado con el poderoso gremio oscuro ''Belladonna''.

Hacía más o menos dos años, cuando los dragones atacaron crocucus después de los juegos mágicos; el rey en persona le había encomendado a Sabertooth la disolución del gremio oscuro.

Los magos del gremio se sintieron afortunados por poder ser quienes acabaran con sus fechorías, pero nunca imaginaron que se trataría de un grupo tan escurridizo.

Habían necesitado de dos años para localizar y acabar con todas las bases que el gremio tenía en el país, las cuales habían sido unas cuantas, por cierto.

Muchos habían resultado heridos en batalla, pero ahora todo había acabado y los orgullosos tigres celebraban un trabajo bien hecho.

Sting, por su parte tenía que ocuparse de todo el papeleo que había que arreglar debido a la destrucción de varios pueblos durante la pelea. A veces de verdad llegaba a entender al maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail; ser maestro en un gremio tan ruidoso podía llegar a ser problemático, pero Sting no lo hubiera preferido de ninguna otra manera.

Orga cantaba en el karaoke, dejando sordos a quienes le escuchaban (por desgracia, la mayoría).

Las orejas de dragon slayer de Rogue estaban sufriendo especialmente con la representación, y cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente subió al despacho de Sting.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con el dragon de luz durmiendo con la boca abierta encima del escritorio.

Rogue sonrió de lado y le puso una mano a Sting en el hombro, sacudiéndolo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Ah! ¿esto? ya casi he acabado, no te preocupes.

Rogue miró la montaña de papeles y arqueó una ceja, mirando a Sting con su cara de 'no me creo absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo y lo sabes'.

-Bueno, puede que una ayudita no me venga tan mal después de todo.-Respondió Sting rascándose la nuca.

Los dragones gemelos se sentaron en silencio a rellenar papeles durante casi 2 horas y, cuando por fin acabaron (ya era de noche),salieron al salón del gremio solo para encontrarse a una panda de borrachos.

Minerva estaba sentada en la silla del maestro con una cara muy seria y una copa en la mano.

-Quitate la ropa.-Dijo Minerva.

Yukino, que estaba de pie frente a ella con otra copa en la mano la miró sonrojada y se quitó la capa que siempre llevaba puesta.

Minerva sonreía con lujuria, pero antes de que el gremio viera desnuda a Yukino por segunda vez, llegó Orga, cogió a Yukino en brazos y se la llevó al escenario diciendo que necesitaba a una chica que le diera un poco de ''fanservice'' a su actuación.

Rufus se había quitado su máscara y se había vuelto el depredador sexual que es cuando se pasa con las bebidas. Unas 13 mujeres estaban sentadas a su alrededor con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Dado el panorama Rogue hizo un intento de escapar y volver a la tranquilidad de su hogar, pero Sting le acabó arrastrando a la barra.

La competición empezó de la manera más tonta posible.

Sting y Rogue estaban bebiendo cuando la chica que ponía las bebidas hizo un comentario sin ninguna mala intención.

-Parece que Rogue-sama aguanta bien el alcohol.

-Apuesto a que te emborracharías antes que yo.-Dijo Sting con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

En ese mismo momento empezaron a competir bebiendo copa de sake tras copa.

Llevaban ya 12 copas cada uno cuando Sting empezaba a tener problemas para seguir bebiendo.

Rogue le miraba riéndose en silencio.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema?!.-Dijo Sting juntando su frente con la de Rogue.

-Yo no soy el que está borracho, luciérnaga estúpida.-Dijo Rogue haciendo fuerza con su cabeza.

-¡¿Que has dicho reina emo?!.-Sting acercó más su cabeza a la de Rogue. Cuando el moreno se dió cuenta de la distancia a la que estaban y se separó sonrojado, cosa que pasó desapercibida por alcohol.

-He dicho que no vas a durar tres copas más.

Sting inmediatamente se tomó tres copas de golpe y se desmayó borracho.

Rogue miró el reloj de la pared que marcaba las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Suspiró y cogió a Sting a caballito, llevándolo a su casa.

Hacía años que los dos compartían una casa, desde el momento en el que entraron a Sabertooth y Jiemma les emparejó por sus magias compatibles.

Al principio no habían tenido elección, puesto que la dictadura de Jiemma no les dejaba elegir donde ni como vivir, asi que cuando Sting pasó a ser el maestro de Sabertooth y quitó la norma, Rogue pensó que estaba harto de vivir con él y que estaría alegre de poder librarse de una vez por todas de una persona tan deprimenre como él.

Pero no fué así.

Sting había querido seguir siendo el compañero de Rogue, y ese fué el primer día que se dieron un abrazo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa Rogue abrió la cerradura como buenamente pudo sosteniendo a Sting con una mano y entró a dentro.

Lo primero que hizo fué entrar a la habitación del rubio y dejarle tirado en su cama. Después de ésto se fué a su habitación a ponerse su pijama, que consistía básicamente en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Se lavó los dientes y volvió al cuarto de Sting para ayudarle a cambiarse, lo cual era sencillo, pues Sting siempre dormía en boxers.

Rogue había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sting se había desmayado bebiendo y él le había tenido que traer a casa y acostarle, más que su compañero a veces parecía su madre.

Rogue metió las manos en la camiseta de Sting y se sonrojó al notar sus abdominales.

-Hmm...

Sting sonrió en sueños y Rogue suspiró aliviado, sería un problema si Sting se despertara ahora y viera el color en sus mejillas.

Le quitó los pantalones y las botas con facilidad, le cogió en brazos y le metió en la cama.

Rogue se quedó mirando la figura del rubio unos momentos antes de volver a sy habitación y tumbarse en su cama.

El dragon de sombras suspiró contra su almohada y se dió la vuelta, mirando el techo de su cuarto pensativo.

La verdad es que no recordaba muy bien cuando fué que todo esto empezó.

La primera vez que se percató de sus sentimientos hacia Sting fué cuando estaba luchando contra uno de los dragones de Crocus y Sting llegó con otro dragón.

Rogue no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Ese idiota...

Ahí fué cuando Rogue le puso nombre a sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que hacía ya un tiempo que le miraba con los mismos ojos.

Sin embargo, había decidido que nunca le contaría a Sting lo que sentía por él. No quería poner en riesgo su amistad, al fin y al cabo, aquel idiota era la luz que le mantenía con cordura cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

Se escuchó un golpe en el otro lado de la casa y a Sting gritando sorprendido.

-¡¿En que momento?!

Rogue volvió a reir divertido.

Que difícil era estar enamorado de Sting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting se despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza y mucha sed.

Definitivamente no aguantaba el alcohol, pero eso no es algo que fuera a admitir frente a Rogue, claro.

Sting se levantó de la cama mareado y cuando notó que estaba en calzoncillos sonrió y se puso unos pantalones.

Salió al pasillo así, solo con unos pantalones y fué a la cocina para desayunar.

Como de costumbre Rogue estaba ahí también en pijama cocinando algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sting bostezando.

-Buenos días.-Contestó Rogue serio.

Al contrario que él, Rogue era de esa clase de personas que no soportan tener contacto con otros seres humanos hasta las 10 de la mañana. Pero de todas maneras Sting apreciaba que siempre le preparara el desayuno a pesar de su mal humor mañanero.

Rogue se giró y dejó dos platos de huevos con bacon en la mesa.

-Oye Rogue.

El chico levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Sting.

-¿Volviste a ganar la competencia?

Rogue rodó los ojos como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

-¿Quién crees que te trajo ayer a casa si no?

-Tsch.-Sting chasqueó la lengua irritado por haber vuelto a perder una competición, pero ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos acabaron el desayuno cuando sus exceeds aparecieron por el pasillo.

-Buenos días Sting-kun, Rogue-kun.

-¡Buenos días!.-Dijo Frosh

Sting les devolvió el saludo alegre y Rogue les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, repito: nada de hablar al moreno hasta las 10 de la mañana.

Sting se levantó de la mesa y fué a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando salió Rogue ya estaba listo, y se estaba haciendo una coleta en la puerta de la entrada mientras hablaba alegremente con Frosh.

Sting miró el reloj: las diez menos cuarto, al parecer alguien se ha levantado de buen humor.

Los dragones gemelos y sus exceeds dejaron la casa y salieron al gremio, que ya estaba abierto y funcionando desde las ocho y media como de costumbre.

En cuanto Sting abrió la puerta una bola de fuego con bufanda se le lanzó encima.

-¡Pelea conmigo Sting!

-¿Eh?

Lucy se acercó y le dió una colleja a Natsu en la cabeza.

-¿Os acordáis del programa de intercambio?-Dijo ella.

-¡Ah, eso!.-Dijo Sting acordándose.-Perdona, se me había olvidado por completo.

-No te preocupes por ello.-Dijo Gray.

Después de aquello Gray se fué a saludar a Rufus y Lucy y Yukino se dieron un abrazo alegres por el reencuentro.

Sting cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿A quien hemos mandado nosotros para el intercambio?

-Minerva y Orga querían competir con Erza y Laxus, por lo que Dobengal fué con ellos para mantenerles en raya.-Contestó Rogue.

A lucy le recorrió una pequeña gota de sudor por la nuca mientras veía como Natsu y Gray peleaban con Sting y Rufus en mitad del gremio.

-Ellos siempre animan las cosas, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Yukino.

En otra parte los exceeds tenían su propia conversación sobre la belleza de Charle.

Rogue miró a su alrededor y suspiró decepcionado.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Gajeel?

Sting se enfadó un poco.

-¿Que importa eso?.-Dijo claramente molesto.-¿tantas ganas tenías de verle?

Rogue le miró sorprendido.

-Yo también quería medirme con él.-Contestó el moreno.

Lucy miraba la escena divertida junto a Yukino.

-¿No será que...?.-Dijo la rubia.

-¡Si, eso creo!-Dijo Yukino.

Las chicas los miraron y soltaron un gritito de emoción mientras se abrazaban.

Rufus las miraba y secretamente coincidía con ellas.

Sting y Rogue se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros.

El dúo les enseñó las instalaciones de Sabertooth a los magos de Fairy Tail, llegando a la piscina por último.

Todo el mundo se cambió de ropa a sus bañadores y entraron a la piscina.

Las personas se alejaban de la esquina donde Natsu y Gray se estaban bañando/peleando ya que el agua estaba o muy fría o demasiado caliente.

Lucy hablaba con Yukino, Rogue y Rufus mientras que Sting se unió a la pelea de Natsu y Gray.

Pasaron un timepo en la piscina hasta que se hizo tarde y decidieron salir a cenar por ahí.

Con el apetito de tres dragon slayers juntos la factura del restaurante les acabó saliendo muy cara, y tuvieron que acabar pagando entre todos con el dinero que habían traído.

-Mañana tendremos que ir en una misión.-Dijo Rogue.

-¿Os importa que os acompañemos?, la verdad es que el alquiler de mi casa acaba la semana que viene y bueno...-Dijo Lucy rascándose la cabeza.

-Lucy, ¿como vamos a hacer una misión estando en otro gremio?.-Preguntó Natsu.

-Solo necesitáis el permiso del maestro.-Dijo Sting orgulloso.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Sting un tiempo hasta que habló.

-Sigo sin creer que este idiota sea el maestro de un gremio.

Lucy le dió una colleja a Natsu y a Rogue se le escapó una risita.

-¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?!.-Dijo Sting en dirección a Rogue.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema?!.-Le contestó Rogue.

-¡¿Quieres pelear, princesa emo?!

-¡Cuando quieras, luciérnaga estúpida!

-¡Son los Natsu y Gray de Sabertooth!-Dijo Lucy divertida.

-Siempre son así, parecen una pareja de recién casados.-Dijo Yukino suspirando.

Inmediatamente los dragones gemelos se separaron avergonzados y miraron cada uno hacia el otro lado sonrojados.

Hasta el idiota de Natsu se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y sonrió interesado.

Los únicos que no vieron la reacción de su compañero fueron los propios Sting y Rogue.

Los magos de Saber se fueron a sus casas y los de Fairy Tail al hotel en el que se estaban quedando.

Sting y Rogue se fueron a sus cuartos nada mas entrar a la casa sin decirse una palabra por la verguenza.

Al día siguiente Sting firmó el permiso para los magos de Fairy Tail y éstos se fueron a hacer una misión con Yukino.

Sting y Rogue estuvieron todo el día haciendo papeleo en la oficina, y cuando acabaron recibieron a Natsu, Lucy y Gray y les acompañaron a la estación de tren ya que el intercambio había acabado.

Volvieron a su casa y vieron una película de acción (por petición de Sting).

Cuando el rubio se acostó en la cama lo hizo con determinación:

-Tengo que contárselo a Rogue.-Dijo muy bajito y se durmió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Sting y Rogue llegaron al gremio esa mañana había menos alboroto del normal.

Los dos se dirigieron al tablón de misiones para sacar dinero para el alquiler de su casa cuando una misión les llamó la atención.

-''Se solicita la ayuda de los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney para acabar con una banda de secuestradores que han estado causando estragos en el Pueblo del Sol, la paga será de 2.500.000 jewels.''-Rogue acabó de leer la misión y miró a Sting, preguntándole que le parecía sin palabras cuando vió el dinero en sus ojos y suspiró.

-No hay más remedio Rogue, han pedido a los dragones gemelos...-A Sting casi se le caía la baba con el dinero de la recompensa, agarró a Rogue de la mano y le arrastró a su casa.

En cinco minuos el rubio estaba listo y esperando con su maleta en la puerta.

-¡Rogue, voy a dejar a Lector y Frosh con Yukino, nos vemos en la estación!

Dicho ésto Sting salió corriendo.

Cuando la misión era un tanto peligrosa Sting y Rogue tenían la costumbre de no llevar a sus exceeds con ellos, y supusieron que si el cliente les había pedido exclisivamente a ellos, se trataría de una banda bastante problemática.

Rogue estaba sentado en un banco en la estación y miraba con horror los trenes que llegaban y salían.

Estúpido mareo de dragón, Skiadrum no le advirtió de esto cuando era un niño...

Rogue sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo de su padre, le hechaba de menos, pero ahora estaba rodeado de seres queridos, asi que el dragón podría al fin descansar en paz.

-¡Rogue!

Sting llegó corriendo sin aliento y se paró frente a Rogue.

-¿Listo?.-Dijo mirando al tren.

-La verdad es que no.-Respondió Rogue.

-¡Pasajeros al tren!

Los dragones gemelos tragaron saliva.

-E-el último que llegue pierde.-Dijo Sting.

Una vez lo convirtieron en una competición fué mucho más fácil para ambos subir al tren (aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de las cinco agonizantes horas que pasaron en él, claro).

Cuando llegaron a el Pueblo del Sol se arrastraron al exterior del tren y descansaron tirados en la hierba mientras todo les daba vueltas y la gente les miraba con caras extrañas.

-¿Mamá, que están haciendo esos chicos?

-¡No los mires hijo, son gente extraña!

Sting y Rogue se miraron y se hecharon a reír, haciendo que la madre le tapara los ojos a su hijo y se fuera de ahí.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura Sting fué el primero en levantarse y le tendió la mano a Rogue, que la cogió y consiguió evitar sonrojarse juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Se perdieron un par de veces hasta que encontraron la casa de la mujer que les había enviado la misión.

-Hemos venido por la misión, somos Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth-Dijo Sting presentándose.

La mujer les sonrió y les invitó a pasar adentro.

Los tres se sentaron en el salón.

-¿Podría darnos más información sobre la banda de secuestradores?.-Dijo Rogue.

La mujer pareció dudar un momento antes de responder.

-O-oh... son activos durante el día.

Sting miró por la ventana, el sol se acababa de poner.

-¿Algo más? cualquier cosa, donde suelen actuar, a que tipo de gente secuestran...-Insistió Sting.

La mujer se levantó de repente.

-¿Queréis un poco de te? Os contaré el resto, me sabe mal tener así a unos invitados.

Su reacción les pareció extraña a ambos, y cuando se fué hablaron entre sí.

-¿No crees que está actuando extraño?-Dijo Rogue.

-Seguramente solo esté nerviosa, ya ha pasado antes.

Rogue asintió no del todo convencido.

La mujer volvió con tres tazas de colores de té y le dió una a cada uno.

Los chicos estaban muertos de sed y se lo bebieron prácticamente de un trago.

-La banda suele secuestrar a mujeres y niños cerca de la iglesia del pueblo al medio día.

-Eso es más que suficiente.-Dijo Sting.-Muchas gracias.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí esta noche, ya es tarde y tengo una habitación de sobra, aunque solo tiene una cama...

-No, gr-Sting interrumpió a Rogue.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, nos quedaremos aquí entonces.

-¿Estarán bien con solo una cama?

-Estamos acostumbrados.-Dijo Sting con una sonrisa.

Rogue suspiró, ésta iba a ser una noche muy dura.

Entraron a la habitación y se pusieron cómodos.

Rogue estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando notó como se mareaba.

-¿Estás bien?.-Dijo Sting preocupado.

-Si, es solo...-Rogue dejó de hablar cuando la cabeza le empezó a doler con intensidad.

-¡Ugh!

Rogue calló de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡¿Rogue?!

Los ojos de Rogue se abrieron de par en par cuando una voz familiar empezó a resonar en su cabeza y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Sting se puso de rodillas frente a su compañero, preocupado.

La voz era maléfica:

 _'Rogue, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir huyendo de ti mismo?'_

-¡Cállate!

 _'No hay escapatoria Rogue, eres como yo... estás en la oscuridad, y en oscuridad te convertirás.'_

Rogue estaba cubierto en sudor y parecía mirar a la nada cuando hablaba.

-¡Rogue, mírame!-Sting le sacudía de los hombros.

-Yo... ¡yo no soy como tu!

La sombra se reía.

 _'Esas fueron tus palabras momentos antes de que mataras a Sting...Rogue, ríndete a tu destino, no hay escapatoria'_

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Rogue.

-¡Yo nunca podría hacerle eso a él!

Sting supo enseguida de lo que Rogue estaba hablando, no era la primera vez que Rogue escuchaba la voz, pero si que era la primera vez que los efectos eran tan grandes.

 _'Ríndete Rogue, está decidido que vas a matar a Sting Eucliffe con tus propias manos... no hay escapatoria'_

La voz se reía.

-¡MORIRÍA ANTES DE HACERLE DAÑO!

Sting abrazó a Rogue, que lloraba inmóvil con los brazos colgando a sus lados.

 _'Te vas a quedar solo Rogue, tu solo, perdido eternamente en la oscuridad...'_

La voz de Rogue temblaba.

-Yo...yo no estoy..solo...yo...

 _'En el fondo ya te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? vas a morir solo Rogue.'_

Sting puso su mano en la mejilla de Rogue secándole las lágrimas y juntó su frente con la de él.

-Escúcha mi voz Rogue...

Rogue levantó la mirada hacia Sting, que le sonrió, pero la voz no se callaba y el dolor de su cabeza aumentó, haciéndo que se retorciera de dolor en los brazos de Sting.

-¡UGH!

Sting le apartaba el pelo de la cara a Rogue mientras le cogía la mano con la otra.

-¿Lo ves? estoy aquí, contigo.

Rogue abrió los ojos, centrándose solo en la voz de Sting.

-S...ting...

Rogue respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Las voces eran cada vez más potentes en su cabeza.

-No...-Rogue paró para coger aire.-...no puedo...respirar...

Sting no vaciló, cogió todo el aire que pudo y besó a Rogue.

Rogue abrió los ojos al instante y las voces se fueron.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos sin moverse mientras la respiración de Rogue volvía a la normalidad.

Unas lágrimas frescas calleron en sus mejillas y vió como Sting temblaba mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Gracias a dios...estás bien...

Rogue se incorporó y abrazó a Sting y le dió un beso en el hombro, no importándole que Sting descubriera sus sentimientos a estas alturas.

-Rogue... todos estos años... siempre te he querido.-Dijo Sting temblando.

Rogue se quedó de piedra.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo sé, probablemente pienses que es asqueroso, ¿verdad?.-Dijo Sting con una expresión de dolor en la cara.-Pero Rogue, estoy enamorado de tí, esa es la verdad.

-Sting...yo-

Justo cuando iba a contestarle fueron interrumpidos, y solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra en la puerta antes de quedarse inconscientes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sting fué el primero en despertarse.

¿Que cojones había pasado?

Recordaba estar en una habitación con Rogue y luego... nada.

Sting abrió los ojos y el blanco de la habitación le deslumbró.

Miró hacia abajo y vió como estaba atado a una cruz en una habitación.

Intentó liberarse pero no pudo, eran grilletes de hierro a prueba de magia.

Miró a su alrededor y lo primero que vió fué a Rogue en el suelo inconsciente.

Los dos estaban llevando solo unos pantalones grises.

Notó la cuerda a prueba de magia que mantenía a Rogue atado al suelo.

-¡Rogue!

El mago no se despertó.

-¡¿Rogue, estás bien?!

Rogue abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Sting? ¿donde estamos?

Nada mas ver la condición en la que estaba Sting, Rogue se levantó del suelo y fué corriendo hacia él, pero las cuerdas lo tiraron al suelo de golpe.

-¡Sting! ¡¿estas herido?!

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Iba a seguir hablando cuando en la habitación entró un hombre de pelo morado y ojos blancos, pero eso no fué lo que llamó la atención de los tigres.

-Belladonna...

-¿Oh? parece que aún no te has olvidado de nosotros, Sting Eucliffe, maestro de Sabertooth...

-¡Cierra la boca!-Gritaba Rogue desde el suelo.

-Parece que hemos acabado capturando al dragon negro también...-el hombre hizo una pausa y sonrió-¡más diversión!

El hombre de Belladonna se acercó a Sting y le cogió de la barbilla, girándola hacia los lados inspeccionándole.

-Estoy seguro de que vamos a disfrutar mucho con vuestra estancia...

El hombre sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó a Sting en el brazo derecho.

-...dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

-¡STING!

Rogue gritaba y se peleaba contra las cuerdas mientras el hombre hacía cortes a Sting por todo el cuerpo.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

Rogue caía al suelo una y otra vez.

El hombre deslizó el cuchillo sobre la marca del gremio de Sting y le apuñaló, un grito de dolor salió de los labios del rubio, que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

Rogue gritaba desesperadamente desde el suelo impotente mientras Sting tosía sangre.

-Ro...gue...lo siento...no mires...

-¡Sting!-Rogue tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Justo cuando Sting iba a perder la consciencia el hombre le tiró un cubo de agua fría para mantenerle despierto.

La tortura continuó por horas, y cuando por fin se detuvo Sting estaba lleno de cortes por todas partes y estaba helado por la pérdida de sangre y el agua.

-Intenta recuperar las fuerzas dragon slayer de la luz, no quiero que te desmayes por el cansancio cuado te torture mañana.

El hombre salió de la habitación, y inmediatamente desaparecieron junto a los grilletes de Sting, que calló en los brazos de Rogue como un peso muerto.

Rogue abrazaba a Sting con cuidado de no hacerle aún más daño y las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando horas caían ahora por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

-¡Sting...!

Rogue colocó la espalda de Sting en su regazo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo y ponía la mano derecha en el corazón del rubio.

-No he podido hacer nada...

-Estoy bien.-Dijo Sting claramente forzando una sonrisa.

-Soy inútil Sting, ni siquiera he podido defenderte...

-Rogue...antes, en la habitación...nunca llegué a oír tu respuesta...

Rogue sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa ahora?.- Dijo Rogue atónito.

-Creéme, esto.-Dijo Sting señalando sus heridas.-no es nada en comparación.

-Y pensar que me enamoraría de un idiota como tu...-Dijo Rogue acariciándole la mejilla derecha a Sting.

-E-entonces... ¿no me odias?.-Dijo con alegría.-¿no piensas que soy repugnante?

-Claro que no te odio Sting...

-Entonces...

-He estado enamorado de tí desde hace por lo menos dos años... es solo que...

-que...-Dijo Sting animándole a seguir.

Rogue agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

-Yo...nunca imaginé que sentirías lo mismo, es decir, mírate Sting, eres...

Rogue paró para buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Eres como la luz, Sting, eres cálido y amable... pensar que alguien podría querer a una persona como yo...-Rogue paró y su voz era débil.-estoy tan agradecido por haberte conocido...

Sting se incorporó como pudo y besó a Rogue con pasión, que le devolvió el beso mientras las lágrimas de ambos se fundían.

Cuando se separaron estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

-¿Relajándoos tan pronto? vamos...¡la fiesta acaba de empezar!


	5. Chapter 5

Sting no podía más.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y pedir clemencia, pero no iba a darle el placer a aquel monstruo de gritar ni una sola vez. Además, lo más doloroso de todo no eran los cortes, no era el veneno... era la voz desesperada de Rogue cada vez que le hacían daño. Sting haría todo lo posible por calmar el sufrimiento de su ser más querido.

Otra aguja penetró su piel.

Sting había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaban encerrados en ese cuarto.

Todos los días el hombre entraba en el cuarto, le torturaba por horas, les dejaba descansar, les daba comida para que no murieran y les seguía torturando.

Sting apretó los dientes mientras notaba como el veneno le hacía efecto y olas de dolor sacudían su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Estaba tan frío... lo único que le mantenía en pie eran esos dos ojos escarlata que le miraban, que decían su nombre.

-Tsch, no es divertido si no gritas, ¿sabes?

Sting sonrió y le escupió en la cara.

El hombre, que era un obseso de la limpieza, pareció volverse loco y le apuñaló con la aguja usada una y otra vez, cuando se cansó chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa diabólica y cuatro paredes de cristal rodearon la cruz en la que estaba encerrado.

-Me he cansado de tí, Sting Eucliffe, voy a dejar que mueras de una vez por todas y luego me divertiré con mi nueva marioneta.

Cuando acabó la frase el recinto en el que estaba Sting se empezó a llenar de agua.

-¡NO NO NO NO NO!

Las manos de Rogue estaban en carne viva de tirar de las cuerdas y chorreaban sangre.

-¡TODO MENOS ESTO!

Se levantaba del suelo una y otra vez solo para volver a caerse.

-¡MÁTAME A MI, TE LO SUPLICO!

Sting lloraba impotente al ver a Rogue en ese estado.

-¡Rogue!

Rogue le miró a los ojos luchando contra sus cuerdas.

Mientras el agua llegaba al cuello de Sting, sus últimas palabras fueron altas y claras.

-Te amo Rogue Cheney, por favor, nunca lo olvides...

El agua cubrió a Sting por completo.

-¡STING!

Sting luchaba contra sus ataduras en un esfuerzo inútil, cada vez sentía mas ganas de respirar.

-¡TE LO SUPLICO, MÁTAME A MI, PERO POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A ÉL!

Rogue gritaba desesperado mientras veía como burbujas salían de la boca se Sting y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

Cuando Sting se dejó de mover del todo Rogue se dejó caer al suelo, tenía los ojos en blanco y lágrimas brotaban de ellos.

-Dejaré que te despidas de él.-Dijo el hombre, ansioso por ver sufrir aún más a su nuevo jugete.

Las ataduras de ambos desaparecieron y Rogue se lanzó hacia el hombre inmediátamente, la puerta y las paredes de la habitación eran a prueba de magia, pero ahora que las cuerdas habían desaparecido nada le impedía matar a aquel hombre.

El hombre se dió cuenta de su herror demasiado tarde y solo tuvo unos pocos segundos de vida antes de que Rogue acabara con él sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando el hombre hubo muerto,Rogue se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Sting.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas a Rogue para llorar, pero con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a presionar el pecho de Sting sobre su corazón.

La expresión en el rostro de Sting era de paz, y su cuerpo se movía con cada impulso que Rogue le daba, pero no había reacción alguna.

Rogue tapó la nariz de Sting con una mano y le abrió la boca con la otra, cogió aire y le besó.

-Vuelve conmigo...

Rogue volvió a darle aire y siguió haciendo presión en el pecho de Sting.

-No me abandones...te lo suplico...

Pero Sting no reaccionaba.

-¡STING!

Rogue intentó abofetear la cara de Sting, pero no funcionó.

-Sting... yo no puedo...¡no quiero vivir sin ti!

Rogue volvió a besar a Sting.

Estaba intentando reanimar su corazón cuando hubo una enorme explosión en el edificio y Minerva apareció en la habitación ensangrentada.

Para Rogue todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Al parecer llevaban un mes y medio secuestrados y tanto Sabertooth como Fairy Tail les habían estado buscando.

La unión de los dos gremios pudo acabar con Belladonna de una vez por todas y se llevaron a Sting al hospital mediante la teletransportación de Doranbolt.

Habían pasado exactamente 10 minutos y 43 segundos desde que el corazón de Sting se paró.

Rogue estaba en una silla junto a la camilla de Sting en la habitación de emergencias de un hospital.

Sting estaba conectado a todo tipo de cables, y el monitor conectado a su corazón emitía un pitido monótono.

Los médicos hablaban entre ellos.

-Si no le traemos de vuelta en 5 minutos...

-¡Ya lo sé!, no pares y sigue con la maniobra.

Una enfermera estaba practicándole a Sting la misma maniobra que Rogue había estado intentando en aquella habitación.

Pasaron dos minutos y un médico vino con un desfibrilador.

-Ponlo a 200.

La enfermera hizo lo que dijo y el hombre puso las placas sobre el pecho de Sting.

-¡Descarga!

El cuerpo de Sting se sacudió con la descarga eléctrica, pero la expresión en su rostro no cambió ni un poco.

-400.-Dijo el médico, la enfermera le lanzó una mirada cuestionándolo pero obedeció.

-¡Descarga!

El cuerpo de Sting volvió a Sacudirse.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

-500

-Pero señor, eso podría matarle.

-¡He dicho 500!

-De acuerdo.

-¡Descarga!

Otra vez el pecho de Sting subió con la descarga eléctrica sin ningún resultado.

El médico miró el reloj y luego a Rogue.

-Han pasado 20 minutos...

Rogue no encontraba su voz.

-Lo siento mucho, pero su amigo ha muerto.

Rogue miró a Sting en la camilla.

¿Era esto real?

-Es mucho más que un amigo...-Sururró.

La enfermera fué a cubrirle la cara a Sting y Rogue la apartó la mano de un golpe.

-¡NO LE TOQUES!

-Tienes que entender que-

-¡ERES TU QUIEN NO LO ENTIENDE!

Rogue lloraba junto a Sting.

-Sting es fuerte... él puede con ésto...

-Dale un tiempo para despedirse.-Dijo el médico.

Cuando los dos abandonaron la sala Rogue inmediatamente cogió el desfibrilador y le soltó una descarga a Sting.

Tiró el desfibrilador al suelo y le besó, dándole aire una y ora vez en silencio.

Volvió a soltarle una descarga y ésta vez solo le besó, no le estaba haciendo el boca a boca, simplemente se aferraba a la persona que más quería en este mundo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro.

Los labios de Sting se movieron.

Rogue se separó de él al instante y se sentó en la cama a su lado, cogiendo a Sting en sus brazos.

Notaba como su corazón latía, era débil pero estaba latiendo.

Poco a poco Sting abrió los ojos, abría y cerraba la boca como intentando respirar.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar estaba mirando a la nada.

-Ro...gue...

-¡No te esfuerces!

-Rogue...

Rogue acariciaba a Sting con delicadeza.

-Rogue...estás a salvo...gracias...a dios.

Rogue no besaba a Sting en los labios por miedo a dejarlo sin aire, por lo que en su lugar, besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho...y su voz débil temblaba con emoción cuando hablaba.

-Te quiero Sting, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida...

Sting sonrió con debilidad.

-Rogue...

-Nunca he estado tan asustado Sting... estabas muerto... han sido los peores 20 minutos de toda mi vida...

-Rogue, estoy bien.

-Lo único que quería era ponerme en tu lugar, ser yo el que muriera, salvarte la vida...

-¡Rogue!.-Sting gritó molesto.

-¿Crees que yo quería una vida a costa de la tuya?.-Decía Sting.

-¡¿De verdad crees que podría vivir sin ti?!

Ahora Sting estaba agarrando a Rogue de los hombros y le sacudía con una fuerza ridículamente pequeña.

Sting y Rogue se besaron al mismo tiempo, mostrándo sus sentimientos al descubierto, mostrándole al otro el amor que sentían y que nunca se apagaría.

Mostrándole al otro la luz en sus corazones.


End file.
